Better than a coffee break
by randomcc
Summary: Sexual Content


Peter was growing more and more frustrated. He urged the remaining customer in the bookies to leave, tapping his pen in annoyance on the counter.

Carla had played hard to get that morning, he'd been desperate for an early morning shag, and she hadn't obliged, having to run off to work instead, leaving him annoyed and aroused, not the best combination.

'Finally' he muttered as his customer left. He shut the door, but didn't lock it, turning the sign to closed, it couldn't hurt to have a quick break he thought.

He headed into the back, sitting his chair. He ran through his phone, grinning opening up a naughty photograph he'd taken of Carla, lying topless in their bed, posing seductively.

He chuckled to himself, leaning back in his chair, and unbuckling his jeans. He was already semi hard, and with his thoughts focused on Carla, it didn't take him long to become fully erect. He thrust his hand along his cock, tightening his grip and pulling his hand up and down his length.

'Peter?' Carla's voice called.

'In the back' he called, pushing his chair close to the desk, hiding his 'actions'.

'Hey love, took an early break and came to see how you were' Carla said.

'Yeah, I'm taking a break too' Peter said as Carla raised an eyebrow.

'Yeah I can see' she said looking down at his hand, hidden beneath the table.

'What?' Peter laughed.

'Cheeky sod' Carla said noticing the photo of her on his phone on the table.

'Well, if I couldn't have the real thing..' Peter said wheeling his chair back, no point hiding his actions from Carla.

'Hmm' Carla said putting her back down.

'In fact, now your here, you can come and make the most of your break' Peter said.

'Peter, I'm not going to fuck you which is what your asking isn't it' Carla said.

'Come on, I'm bloody desperate here' Peter said.

'And I'm tired' Carla said.

'Then just come and.. sit on me, I'll do the work' Peter said as Carla laughed.

'How romantic' Carla said.

'Please baby, I need to' Peter said patting his lap.

Carla shook her head as Peter wheeled his chair over to her and tugged at her skirt.

'Peter get off!' Carla said.

'Nooo, come on Car' Peter said pushing her skirt up to gain access to her.

'Why are you so horny today' she asked him.

'I don't know.. you deprived me this morning' Peter said.

'Peter you can't have it every day' Carla said.

Peter pouted, tugging her tights down so she couldn't protest.

'Come here' Peter said pulling her from behind so she was perched on his lap.

She shuffled back so her arse was pressed against his stomach.

'Someone's happy' Carla said feeling his cock against her back.

'I love you' Peter said kissing her neck, as Carla raised her body slightly so he could push his cock inside her.

'Peter, I'm not staying long' Carla said, her words ending in a hiss as she couldn't deny the pleasure of his cock sliding inside her tightness.

Peter wasted no time in hammering into her, relieving his pent up arousal.

'God, Peter slow down' Carla laughed, feeling his whole body moan as he fucked her.

She put her hand on his thigh to steady herself, his hands were stroking her body as he thrust deeply.

'I'm going to cum inside you' Peter said kissing her back gently over the material of her blouse.

'Already?' Carla said, leaning back into Peter and arching her back a little as his cock hit her spot, a wave of intense pleasure rolling through her.

'Yeah, god your make me hard' Peter said groaning as he released a hot wave of cum deep inside Carla.

'Oh baby' Carla said loosing her composure for a moment as his cock seemed to swell inside her and his juices filled her.

'See, we should do this more often, beats a cup of coffee' Peter said as Carla finished their session, rolling her hips over Peter as she rose off his body, his cock slipping out of her.

'Fuck, I need to get back, I said I'd be twenty minutes' Carla said.

'That went too quick, come back at lunch' Peter said.

'Peter! You can come to me' Carla said.

'Michelle will be there' Peter said.

'I'll send her out..' Carla said.

'Or you could just come here and I'll shut up shop and I can fuck you on the counter' Peter grinned.

'Suppose they need replacing anyway' Carla pondered.

Peter laughed loudly before standing up to kiss her


End file.
